Heartbreaker
by MissCerealKiller
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with Inuyasha and goes off woth Koga, but does Inuyasha feel too much for Kagome to let her leave?
1. Chapter 1- The big argument

**Chapter 1- The final decision**

 **I do not own Inuyasha :3**

 **Enjoy and tell me what to improve on/opinions on what to do next**

 **Kagome**

"SIT BOY!" I yell. With a loud thump, Inuyasha falls to the ground.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" Inuyasha scowls at me as he stumbles back to his feet.

"NO! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT ME WHEN YOU RAN OFF TO SEE KIKYO, THE LITTLE MISS DEAD CLAYPOT? I'M SO SICK OF HAVING TO GIVE IN TO YOU!" I positively scream at Inuyasha, making him step back a few paces with a frightened expression. I know I like him, but how am I supposed to keep that up when he runs off to see 'Little miss dead clay pot' every time when he hears that she is near? I'm finding it harder and harder to not go back to my time.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? Y-"His shout is interrupted thankfully by Sango as she flicks her Hiraikotsu successfully at his head. "HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted, rubbing his head.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is right! It is pretty cruel for you to run off for Kikyo when Kagome is left all alone. You should apologize to her." She sighs, glaring at him, and gives me a small wink, which I don't return. I'm not in the mood even to smile back. "Inuyasha…?" Sango insists.

"I ain't apologizing! She's the one wh-"By now, my patience is gone.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" By the time I finished yelling, Inuyasha is about 10 inches deep in the ground. Just at that moment, a whirlwind goes through our path. Is that…. Koga?

"Kagome! How nice to see you!" It's Koga, all right. He holds my hand and smiles.

"Oh… Hi Koga!" I try my best to smile back. My anger has ebbed away quickly at the sight of him, but I still can't get over the fight I just had with Inuyasha. Oh god… He notices and frowns.

"What's wrong Kagome? Is it because of that mutt-face?" He asks smirking at the sight of Inuyasha attempting to get up.

 **MissCerealKIller: Whoa that was longer than I'd Expected :3  
Inuyasha: I don't like this story  
MissCerealKIller: Too bad  
Koga: I think this is going on just fine :D  
Inuyasha: Why you  
Kagome: SIT  
*Thump***


	2. Chapter 2- Kagome's decision

**Chapter 2- Kagome's decision**

 **I do not own Inuyasha; do please tell me what to write about next :3**

 **Kagome**

"Why you mangy wolf… Stay away from Kagome" Inuyasha growls at him. Why does he care if Koga flirts with me? He obviously likes Kikyo, so why care about me? Suddenly, Inuyasha takes out his tessaiga and uses the Wind Scar on him, but Koga casually dodges to Inuyasha's back and kicks him.

"Heh… Hey mutt, you can't get me with that filthy sword of yours. I'm too fast for you" He flashes a quirky smirk. "And now Kagome, it's time for you to tell me what's wrong with you." He speaks while holding my hand again.

"Well…." Should I tell him? I hesitate, but one look at Inuyasha fixes everything. "Actually, I was upset because of Inuyasha.

"WHAT?! I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I could've finished this mongrel in 5 seconds." He growls at me while glaring at Inuyasha as much hatred as possible.

 **Inuyasha**

I can't stand the way he looks at Kagome… I wish I could kill him, but he's way too fast due to the sacred jewel shards in his legs, and Kagome would kill me anyway. "Why I'd just like to see you try, idiot." I growl. Bad choice. Koga has already lunged at me, and I'm on the ground with him on my back, laughing.

"Who's the idiot now?" he asks, smirking. I consider using the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave on him, but he'll probably just dodge it again. I sigh- I just can't stand this mangy wolf.

 **Koga**

I look at Kagome again- there is definitely some sad look on her face, and I want happiness to replace it. "Hey Kagome, you know what? Let's just ditch scruffy mutt and his gang, and go to my tribe. How about that?" I suggest. She looks at me with mild surprise, and hesitates. "Come on, you know you want to." I egg her on.

"Come on, Kagome. We're going. Leave this wolf." The mongrel mutters, and walks off but Kagome stays still.

"Kagome…? Aren't you coming..?" The demon slayer girl comes to her and looks at her questioningly. Kagome is looking at the ground, but then suddenly she looks up and glares at that mutt.

"No. I am **NOT** going with you. I want to go with Koga!" She gives him a dirty look, and flashes me a shy smile. "I can, can't I" she asks. I stand still with a shocked expression on my face. She really wants to go with… me?

 **Kagome  
** I stand as Koga looks stunned at me, and slowly grins.

"Of course Kagome! I would be delighted. Shall we ditch mutt-face now and go now?" He asks grinning.

"Yeah, I want to go now. Bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." I totally ignore Inuyasha, who gapes at me like he's never seen me before.

 **Koga**

I stand there grinning there like an idiot as she says goodbye to everyone except that Inuyasha.

"Koga, can we go now?" She asks smiling sweetly.

"Sure Kagome." I carry her in my arms and run towards my tribe. I smirk at Inuyasha staring at me with hatred, and run faster. This is going to fun.

 **MissCerealKiller: Yay go Koga!  
Inuyasha: How could you I thought you shipped me and Kagome  
Kagome: *blushes*  
MissCerealKiller: Well I kinda do but Koga and Kagome is better :P  
Koga: Hey mutt, she's mine now  
Kagome: *blushes*  
MissCerealKiller: As I'm out of ideas, plz tell me what to write about next :D **


	3. Chapter 3- The wolf demon tribe

**Chapter 3-** The wolf-demon tribe

 **I do not own Inuyasha- please leave reviews :3**

 **Kagome  
** I can't help but marvel at Koga's speed; even though it is due to the sacred jewel shards, he is amazingly fast. Within seconds, we have arrived at the wolf-demon tribe.

"So Kagome, what do you think of our tribe? Well, even though you came here once, I never asked you, did I" Koga asks. I'm just about to reply when…

 **Koga  
** "KOGA!" God. It's her… I sigh.

"What the hell do you want, Ayame!" I yell back, scowling. She marches up to me and tries to punch Kagome, but I feel it coming and grab her arm. "You ain't hurting her." I growl. Damn… I know she'll stick around with me unless I cause some diversion, but how? Suddenly, I have an idea. "Hey! There's you grandfather calling you over there!" I shout out pointing to a random direction.

"What? Where?" She looks where I'm pointing, and I scoop Kagome and run at my top speed to my cave… Thank god Ayame is so naïve. After a few seconds, I'm guessing she realized I've ran away, because I can hear her screaming "KOGA!"

 **Kagome  
** I sort of don't approve of Koga tricking Ayame like that. I mean, I know he doesn't like her, but shouldn't he keep a promise? Koga notices my look of disapproval, and says uncomfortably,

"Kagome… I don't remember promising anything like that to Ayame, and I don't like her anyway. Friend, maybe, but as a mate, no way." He speaks defiantly, while avoiding my eye.

 **MissCerealKiller: Hi people! I'm sorry this was so short, I'm probably going to edit this soon and I will publish longer stories next time. Sorry :(  
Inuyasha: Heh, excuses  
MissCerealKiller: I was at Camp, and I caught a cold you know! How could you! *Screams then coughs* Oh god I'm dying  
Inuyasha: okay, okay *looks scared*  
Kagome&Koga: Good job!**  
 **MissCerealKiller: Anyway, sorry and farewell! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- I'm rejected?

**Chapter 4- I'm rejected?!**

 **I do not own Inuyasha :3**

 **Inuyasha  
** I keep pacing up and down, and I consider going back to get Kagome, but by the dirty looks Sango keeps throwing at me, I won't be able to unless I'm ready for a few hits with her Hiraikotsu. I think of a way to distract Sango so I can escape and find Kagome, but my thoughts are interrupted by Shippo as he comments,

"I've never seen Inuyasha think before. Do you think he's just sleeping or actually thinking?" Anger explodes inside of me, and I charge at that brat.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FOX" I give him a hard punch no the head, and I'm glad to see him running away crying, muttering how he wishes Kagome was here. Sango and Miroku stare at him crying and I smirk. Wait, Now's my chance! I jump up and start running, and I'm doing fine for a few seconds until Sango realises I'm going to meet Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" I can tell by her voice echoing in the mountains that she is mad- no, furious and I should probably watch out when I get back, and I smile bitterly. Well, at least I'll be there with Kagome…

 _ **Random break time :D**_ **  
MissCerealKiller: WATCH OUT KAGOME HE'S COMING FOR YOU HIDE!  
Inuyasha: EH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING  
MissCerealKiller: *Ignores* HIDE KAGOME KOGA HURRY  
Koga: okay see ya *waves and disappears with Kagome*  
Inuyasha: I thought you were on my side *ears droops*  
MissCerealKiller: Ur… um… *Blushes* anyway back with the story**

 **Sometime later, Kagome  
** I'm with Koga talking, when I hear a distant crash.

"Did you hear that?" I ask him, and he nods with a worried expression.

"Something must have happened. We should go and see what has made such a racket." He takes me in his arms again, and sets off.

 **Koga  
** When I arrive, I see that our tribe is only shaken but unhurt, which is a relief. But when I look around, there's a familiar mark on the floor I had seen many times when that mongrel had tried and failed to harm me.

"So it's that dog, Inuyasha, huh?" I smirk.

 **Inuyasha  
** It's taken me some time to find Koga the mangy wolf's clan, but thanks to the stinky wolf smell on him and my nose, I've managed to find, or 'sniff-out' where he lives. I raise my Tessaiga and prepare to use the Wind Scar, but…

"Sit!" I faceplant on the ground, and usual annoyance and pain goes through my body. I manage to get up and find Kagome glaring at me.

"…Come on Kagome, we're going." I stand up and start to stagger back to where the others are waiting, but I hear no footsteps and look back to see that Kagome hasn't moved one step, and is still glaring at me. She hesitates for a second, before replying, "No way Inuyasha. You've hurt me way too much for me to come back. Even if you beg on your knees, I won't!" she declares indignantly, with even Koga looking stunned at her. I look at her. She won't come…?

"F-fine. You stay with t-these stinking wolves. I'll go back and destroy Naraku, and I won't need y-you." I try to pass this up like I really don't care, and all I've managed to do is stammer the would-be-cool line… damn. Koga smirks at the sight of me and calls out to me.

"Hey mutt-face! Rejected much?" He calls out, laughing until Kagome beckons him to leave, and he reluctantly leaves, leaving a last chuckle. I stand blankly after them. Rejected? K-Kagome?

 **Kagome  
** I kind of feel bad for saying all those things to Inuyasha. I mean, I hated to see that hurt and rejected look on his face after I yelled at him, but soon I force myself not to feel much for him. I'm going to show him what happens when he angers me.

 **MissCerealKiller: Ooh Damn Kagome  
Koga: This episode rocks  
Kagome: Are you well now?  
MissCerealKiller: Yeah thanks, I'm fine and happy now *Grins*  
Inuyasha: *Sulks*  
MissCerealKiller: Aww Inuyasha don't be sad *Pats head*  
Inuyasha S-shut up you made this episode just to belittle me *Growls*  
MissCerealKiller: :p anyway, for the next chapter, please leave reviews on whether I will write about Kagome staying with Koga or Inuyasha? I have no idea what to do next. If there aren't enough reviews, I'll just pick a random option so make sure to vote! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- A plan

**Chapter 5- Unrequited love=Devious plan?**

 **I do not own Inuyasha :3**

 **Kagome  
** After I showed Inuyasha that I won't be going back, Koga seems so cheerful and happy, but I really don't know what to feel, or say. Could I ever forget about him and make a clean break? I'm lost in my own thoughts until I feel Koga slide his arm around my shoulder, and grins. I stare at him for a second before smiling back. However, I didn't know that we had an audience.

 **Inuyasha  
** I just can't stand that prat trying to get Kagome's attention all the time and I quietly growl. I would gladly fling my _Adamant Barrage_ at him, but all I would probably get would be a smirking wolf boy and a 'sit'. As I watch them, an unfamiliar voice makes me jump.

"You're Inuyasha, right?" A female wolf demon with red pigtails speaks to me with crossed arms.

"So what if I am? Got a problem?" I pull out my Tessaiga, and she flashes a smile-no, smirk.

"Oh no Inuyasha, I do not intend to fight you. I was wondering if you could help me."

"What? Help? What do you think I'll help _you_?" I growl.

"Oh, you'll help alright, and I'll daresay you'll even be enthusiastic with it. It's about separating Koga and that miko, Kagome." I stare at her wide-eyed, and I stammer.

"Wait, w-what? You want to…?"

"Yes, I do. Obviously, you're really jealous when Koga flirts with the miko," she stops for a second, scowling, then continues. "Well, I JUST CAN'T STAND how that girl interests KOGA." She growls, and I flinch at such ferociousness she speaks with. "Anyway, will you help?" She asks suspiciously, glaring at me a little.

"Well yeah, duh. But if you harm Kagome, you ain't surviving." I grumble, and she smiles and puts out a hand for me to shake.

"We have a deal then. The name's Ayame btw."

"Whatever."  
 **Koga  
** I look around; I still smell the dog, and I can sense Ayame as well.

"Koga, is something wrong?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kagome. It's just that I still sense mutt-face, and either he's still around, or he stinks so bad I can still smell him." I mutter, and she frowns.

"I would say the former. I'm going to look for him, want to come?" she asks, and I smile and nod, taking her hand.

 **Kagome  
** It took about 10 seconds for us to find Inuyasha, and surprisingly, with Ayame there as well.

"Ayame?" Koga and I both exclaim which causes her to scowl, and run off by herself. Meanwhile, my attentions are turned to Inuyasha, who looks a little guilty of whatever reason.

"Inuyasha I told you to leave. There's no point staying, I'm not going back so go back to Sango, Miroku and Shippo." I speak defiantly, but Inuyasha only scowls and doesn't move.

"If you knew what happened when I left them, even you wouldn't want to go back if you were me. Anyway, what makes you think I'm leaving?" He growls, and I sigh. How can he make him leave? Suddenly, I get an idea and whisper to Koga to help me with this plan, and he nods.

"HEY LOOK INUYASHA! THERE'S KIKYO THERE MAKING OUT WITH NARAKU" I yell, and Inuyasha looks back with his eyes wide.

"Kikyo? Wait, how come she's making out wi-" he never finishes his sentence, because Koga creeps up on him with a huge piece of log, and knocks him out with it.

"I've always wanted to do that." He chuckles at the sight of Inuyasha, and then carries him off back to where Sango and the others would be. "Seeya Kagome." With a wave, he disappears with his whirlwind.

 **Sango  
** I'm still furious with Inuyasha even though it has been a day since he left, and Miroku and Shippo are too scared to approach me. Just when I was considering going after Inuyasha with Kirara, a whirlwind approaches.

"Is that Koga?" Miroku speaks up, and I realise that it must be Koga. When the whirlwind slows down, I notice that he's carrying an unconscious Inuyasha with him.

"Here you go, thought y'all might need this heavy mutt." He smirks as he sets down Inuyasha none too gently, and sighs a little flexing his shoulder. "And a _very_ heavy one too, I might add. Anyway, seeya." He nods before leaving in a whirlwind again.

 **Everyone: Poor Kags & Koga they're being stalked  
Inuyasha: What about me I was bashed on the head  
MissCerealKiller: *Ignores* Well I'll make sure they don't harm either of them  
Inuyasha: *Growls* Well duh, you're writing the story  
MissCerealKiller: Oh yeah, and in that case I can make you die, or make you run around n-  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP YOU'RE A CREEP *Steps back looking scared*  
Koga: *Drags back to everyone laughing*  
MissCerealKiller: chill bro I ain't doing that… for now  
Everyone: wow just wow  
MissCerealKiller: *Evil smile* MWAHAHAHA  
Inuyasha: *goes pale* help**


End file.
